ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Warrior: Guide to Weapons and Armor
Feet: Where is the Unicorn, And I wouldn't call Amir feet best, if you're talking in bests then Unicorn wins because you're assuming a haste build. --Sharaa 08:20, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Axe: Sirocco Axe should be added to the axe list in my opinion. It beats both Tungi and Fransisca in DPS and even though the wind damage doesn't have 100% proc rate, it is still a big bonus. FFXI-Taube 19:21, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Why isn't a Scorpion Harness on this list? It's been a long time since I'd leveled my WAR, but both the SH and the Hauby were both very liked pieces of equipment for WAR at that level. Plus, the SH (according to the Fairy AH) is slightly cheaper and can be equipped earlier then the Hauby. --Nahara 22:13, 30 April 2009 (UTC) It is a matter of opinion... Warrior guides are hard to write because there is so much variation in certain builds. i say that your guide is perfect assuming normal WAR/NIN. but for WAR/SAM, (which in my experiance has out DDed /NIN by quite a bit..) i'd say that +STR is always better than +ATT, assuming you have enough +ACC. i personally outparse myself when using STR+ gear instead of ATT+ gear, such as sipahi turban instead of walkure mask, smilodon mantle+1 instead of Amemet mantle+1, ect. but then again i'm only lvl 65. things change in merit parties and the lack of utsusemi is a big letdown for WAR/SAM... ._. anyway... lol just saying more credit needs to be given to +STR and WAR/SAM.Leonlionheart 07:24, 22 June 2008 (UTC)Leonlionheart WAR/Anything but NIN Yeah, at lvl 65 its great for DD but not so much as a tank x.x But at lvl 70 you get seigan third eye which if you're lucky can be a LOT better than lolutsusemi. I can't really say anything bad about WAR/NIN other than it sucks but I guess thats not a proven fact although I know for a fact my WAR/SAM would rape a WAR/NIN in PvP. Although i'm only level 62 I seriously can't see why in the world people would want to /NIN because at 20 its barely noticable the TP difference not to mention your WSs suck and at 50 you get a upgrade on loldual wield but it still doesnt make up for the crappy WS damage and when you get Rampage you also get Raging Rush. Now........Nothing against axe cuz it is useful in some cases....Maybe I just had really crappy luck but unless I went full ACC gear and like no STR/ATT I only did like 400 damage at most. meanwhile like minimum of 500 damage with Raging Rush. I mean maybe cuz i'm uber poor all the time but I would rather /BRD than NIN cuz its a waste of gil for tanking its just a mage being lazy and now that /DNC I will slap anyone who says NIN is the best sub cuz that pretty much turns WAR into a PLD and at 60 with retaliation its godly. But i's just wantin to inform all the soon to be WARs that NIN isnt the best sub for WAR. While the above may be true. you have to take a few things into account. 1.) seigen/third eye isnt ALWAYS consistant while utsusemi is. 2.) in many endgame situations /sam can and WILL kill you. and a dead war has 0 DoT. now im not saying war/nin or gtfo and im not saying the same for /sam, simply you have to know WHAT to sub as well as what to gear. honestly in many parties i get 60+ with the way parties are nowadays i sometimes prefer /thf so i KNOW whos tanking. so try not to label the common subjobs at a glace. AaronDemoncia 05:26, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Actually, WAR will get Rampage at level 55 and Raging Rush at 60 assuming there are no merits involved. So it is untrue that you will get both Rampage and Raging Rush at the same time. For those 5 levels, a WAR may choose to use Axe for Rampage rather than stick with Great Axe. A good WAR will carry 2 Axes and 1 Great Axe appropriate for their level. They'll also have all the applicable sub jobs leveled so they can adapt to different party setups. The great thing about WAR is that it can be, and should be flexible. Some WAR may even carry a polearm for bird parties (particularly in East Ronfaure(S) ). Also, being a good DD is more than just putting out big numbers. A good DD will know what mobs they are fighting and use an appropriate sub job. They will also know how to control their hate, which means they will take less damage, which means the healer has to spend less MP. This in turn will prevent any pausing to rest MP and increase your exp/hr. If your party is going to be killing Puks, then it would be in your interest to sub /NIN to absorb Wind Shear and prevent from being knocked back (possibly into aggro-able mobs). On Colibri, Utsusemi won't absorb any of their TP moves (only a NIN can absorb Pecking Flurry), so if you know how to control your own hate then /SAM may be a suitable sub job since if you're savvy enough you can Third Eye a Pecking Flurry, which will save a big cure. --Nazri 03:38, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ---- Added Sea Gorgets/Torques, fixed some item levels, added swift/speed belt, I can't believe nobody added those already! --Spleen 22:49, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Added Nuevo Coselete to the body section. Can become a very nice body piece with the proper augments. --Nahara 00:55, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Added Rutter Sabatons as i simply cant see these being left out at all AaronDemoncia 05:31, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Grips won't rose strap pass for war trying to get 6 hit build? ok guess the guide need some updating, like Bahram Cuisses and addon items --lucifersama 17:33, December 21, 2009 (UTC). Spelling Since this is a guide, I figured I'd ask you to spell Cape Teriggan with two g's in stead of one. It's a common typo, but I am trying to get it fixed all across the wiki. (Feel free to remove this after it's fixed) --Qweenneko 19:19, July 31, 2010 (UTC) This is a GENERAL guide, anyone can edit it so next time go ahead unless it is a major change. --Icari 23:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC)